1. Technical Field
This application relates to vehicle service equipment, including wheel alignment systems.
2. Description of Related Art
Vehicle service equipment may utilize one or more sensors configured to measure or detect one or more parameters relevant to a servicing effort. Wheel alignment systems, for example, may utilize one or more sensors to determine the inclination of a wheel on the vehicle.
Various types of inclination sensors have been used. Some utilize pendulous masses in viscous liquid, forced balance servos, and/or electrolytic vials. Sometimes, however, the size, cost, and/or reliability of these sensors can be problematic.
Micro electromechanical sensors, sometimes referred to as MEMS, have also been used in connection with automotive service equipment, such as wheel alignment systems. However, MEMS can be sensitive to temperature, have limited resolution and accuracy, and/or a low signal-to-noise ratio.
Components external to the MEMS have been added in an attempt to compensate for these problems. However, these external components can add to the cost of the system, require additional assembly, increase bulk, and introduce new problems due to stray capacitance.